Nina's back
by sibunafabina2000
Summary: Nina's back, KT moved back to America ( she will come back for those who like KT) Joy and Fabian are dating. Peddie is back, soon Fabina will be to for those who like Fabina. There is still Willow. Jerome and Mara are back together, Amber is back from fashion school. all pairings are: Jabian ( soon will be fabina) amfie jara peddie. rating is T , I'll tell you why in A/N PLEASE REA
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS. this is my first fanfiction . Please review and you are free to give me ideas. this story will NOT have anything bad or to mature for younger kids. tis isn't exactly a mystery, there will be SOME sibuna things. I have some things planned out, I will try to answer any of your questions you have. And some things might not be right. Please tell me if i should continue. I will try to write other stories too. just tell me what you think and PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

chapter one Nina's pov

I was about to walk into Anubis House. Then i started thinking about Fabian. I was gone for the first part of school, and now I'm here. It is now ok for me and Eddie to be around each other took awhile for me to figure out a way to be around each other. Lets just say, I met someone who can help me with my issue. Anyway, what will Fabian do? What has he done while I've been gone? He could have started dating Joy thinking I was never coming back? He couldn't have? Could he? "I need to stop worrying." I tell my self.I take a deep breath, and walk through the door. "Hello? Trudy I'm back." I yell when I enter the house. Everyone is at school, so they don't know I'm here. I asked Trudy not to tell them I'm coming back. " Oh, hello Nina. The new girl that came here has moved out so you can have your bed back in your room with Amber. Now,go unpack, the other will be back in a couple hours."  
"Okay, thanks." I give her a smile then go upstairs to me and Ambers room. Who was this 'new girl'? Was she dating my Fabes? What happened while I was gone. What did she do with 'Sibuna'. Anyway, who ever the heck she was, I was going to find out what happenedwhile i was gone.

1 and a half hours later:

Nina's pov

When I'm finished unpacking my thing and putting them away, I go downstairs to talk to Trudy. "Hey, Trudy, can I ask you something?

"Of course. What is it?" She replies

"Well, about the new girl, was Fabian and her, well, you know..., dating, while I was... gone?" I asked.

"Umm..., no, not that I know of." She replies with a smile. I smile back and ask, " I'm hungry, can i have something to eat?" "Sure!" she replies and gets out the things to make me a salad. When she finishes making me my salad, I eat it and then when I'm done, I put my bowl in the sink. I decide to go upstairs and change into something else other than my sweatpants and T-shirt. I put on some make-up and put on a plain blue dress that comes to my knees, it's made of a soft flowing cotton with a boat neck. I put on my dimond necklece that I got from Christmas, a pair of shoes that had a short heel and were like flats,  
but not. And the shoes were black. I put on a pair of dimond ear rings that came with my necklece and a set of gold and silver braclets. I sit and wait in my room and call my Gran.

1/2 hour later

Amber's pov 

Me, Fabian, Alfie, Jerome, Joy, Patricia, Eddie,and Mara just walk in the door of the Anubis House. We all go to our rooms and leave our bags in our rooms. I have a room to myself now since KT moved back to America.  
I really miss Nina. I go in my room and put my bag by my bed. "Hey Nina!" I say to Nina. "Hey!" she says back. Wait a minute. "NINA! NINA, your back, YAY." I say and run out of my room and run in the hallway and go down the stairs yelling "NINA'S BACK. NINA'S BACK. HEY, EVERYBODY NINA'S BACK." I go in Patricia's, Mara's, and Joy's room and say, "NINA'S BACK." Then I go into the boys rooms and yell "NINA'S BACK."  
Fabian runout of the roomthen runs back in and asks "Where is she?" I reply with a huge smile, "In our room." By the time I got back to my room, everyone in the house, besides Victor and Trudy, are in me and Nina's room. They all ask questions, and talk and hug. And when thats all over, we all leave Fabian and Nina alone.


	2. Chapter 2 with sorta important AN

**PLEASE READ A\N IT IS KIND OF IMPORTANT- MOSTLY IS THE PART WHERE I REPLY TO REVIEWS. THANK i already got 4 reviews in one day, I didn't even think I'd get one review on my first day. Anyway, People who like Joy might not really like this chapter, she is sorta mean to Nina with out really saying anything, but you'll see. And the reason it is rated T is because there is most likely going to be a lot of kisses (NOTHING BAD- just kissing) and i just REALLY want to be careful. And if there are any suggestions, just tell me and I'll do my best. And If you have any questions your free to ask and I'll answer.**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own House of Anubis **

* * *

_Pretty Little Liars always WIN-__ Sorry I don't really like KT either, but some do, and she won't be back for the whole tome maybe just for, I don't know, a week maybe, or just a few days to visit. And thank you for reading and reviewing._

_golferbabe- When Nina and Fabian are in her room together ALONE that is akward, but if you read the first part, It's actually sad for Nina, but it was sorta akward. And thank you too for reading and_ reviewing.

* * *

chapter two- falling apart

Nina's pov

Amber and everyone else left me and Fabian alone. We sit in scilence for awhile, then he starts talking. "Um...Nina?" I look at him. "So, now your back, and I...I don't know how to say this, but, while you were gone, I didn't think you were coming back." He's not looking at me and has no emotion on his face, but tears are running down my cheeks. I turn away from him so he won't see my tears (but it's not like he was looking anyway) and walk out of my bedroom, leaving him in there alone, and not paying any attention to anything around him obviously.

Fabian's pov

When I told Nina about me and Joy, I just sat there thinking of Joy. Do I really love her, or do I love Nina? I realize I've been sitting here and not saying anything for awhile, and look to where Nina was sitting. She wasn't there. I up off her bedand walk into the hallway. Joy's coming up the stairs. "hey Fabes!" she says to me. "Hey!" She pecks me on the lips. "Uh, have you seen Nina?" i ask.  
"No. I thought she left?"

"She did, but she came back."

"Oh!" says Joy with an upset look on her face.

Joy's pov

Great. Nina's back. If she's back, me and Fabian could break up. If me and Fabian break up, it would be her fault. I go to my room and find a crying Nina with Patricia , Amber, and Willow all around her trying to cheer her up. "Hey!" I say when I come next to them. "Hey!' says Amber less exitedly.

"What's wrong with Nina?" I ask.

"Nothing, I just missed you guys so much." Nina replies with a weak smile and red puffy eyes. I smile back at Nina and Amber. And Nina leaves the room. And of course I know the real reason why Nina is crying. It's because I have something that she wishes she had, but to bad for her, she doesn't have him.

Nina's pov

How could Joy not know the reason I'm crying? Is she dumb or something? It's pretty much her fault I'm crying. I thought we were more of friends now? I thought she was okay with me and Fabian being together? But now, I think that was all a lie.  
I run into Fabian I think he tried to talk to me, but i keep walking and go to my room again. I lock my door and lay on my bed, bawling my eyes of quietly so nobody could hear me crying.

* * *

** okay, if you are mad at me about making Joy mean, but to me, she sorta is mean. And for those who love or just like fabina, Joy and Fabian will break up soon, maybe in a couple chapters or so. Then when Fabian and Joy break up, Nina and Fabian will get back together, I already have that planned. And there will be more of amfie, jara, and peddie soon. And what do you guys think of having Willow maybe move into the anubis house anyways. And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND GIVE SUGGESTIONS. hope you likes this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**hey, here is chapter 3 hope you like it. there is going to be drama in this chapter. Thank you all so much for reviews and can you guys PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS i am starting to get writers block, and i need help. I am going to try to start writing more each day, I get a lot of homework though. And Thank you all for following and making this a favorite. Anyway, tell me what you think I should do I will do what i can cause some of it i already planned out but you will just have to wait and see. review please. **

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN HOA**

Patricia's pov

Joy is really getting on my nerves. First, she never liked Nina, and acted like a friend. Second, she wanted 'Fabina' to break up so she could have Fabian to herself. Third, she has been jealous of Nina, ever since she found out about Nina and Fabian dating the first time. And fourth, she sorta 'stole' Fabian from Nina. She is NOT the same Joy she was before Nina came, and this is pretty much just showing how Joy real is.  
"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM JOY?" Everyone in the room seemed starteld my my outburst. " WELL, YOU ASKED NINA WHAT WHY SHE WAS CRYING, WHILE IT WAS PRETTY MUCH YOUR FAULT. YOU'VE CHANGE JOY. Your not the OLD Joy. You are just mean now and you never hang out with us anymore. Your always studying, at the library, or just with Fabian." I tell her. When I say those things to her, Amber starts to look upset. I don't know who she's mad at or why. I hope she's on my side. Mara looks sad and Willow looks a little scared. Joy just looks like she about to scream and cry.

"She's right. you have changed, and I don't like how you've changed." Says Amber. " Hey, you guys don't need to be so mean to her. I'm sure she didn't mean to make Nina cry." Mara defends. " How do you know. She has changed." Mara stayed quiet.  
" I don't know exactly, if she has changed, but you didn't need to ask her what was wrong if you probably already knew why." says Willow. And we all are about to walk out the door, when Joy starts talking.  
"I didn't 'steal' Fabian first. Nina came and she 'stole' him first. Me and Fabes were together first, the I left, and Nina took my place and Fabian."

" Nina didn't steal him. You and Fabian weren't even dating. Just face it Joy, you took him from Nina, and you ment to do it too. So stop lying." i tell her. She starts crying and Willow, Amber, and even Mara look really mad at Joy.  
Fabian knocks and walks into our room and asks, " Is everything okay?" He looks at Joy and Back at us who are sorta giving Joy dirty looks at how she can act like she is soooo innocent, and never did anything wrong. We are almost giving Joy death glares, then we look at Fabian with unhappy faces and I say to him, " Yeah, just fine. Why don't you and Joy stay in here talking, laughing and giggling just to make her feel better, while she acts all innocent, when really she really isn't." Say's Amber. She clearly doesn't like Jabian, she will most likely always be tam Fabina. "What do you mean?" asks Fabian. "Nothing!" replies Amber. "Lets go." and we all leave the room, with a confused Fabian and sad, mean meanie, meanie pants, Joy.

Joys pov

how could they say those thing? I thought we were friends. I don't think I've changed, or have I? Everyone else in the house hates me, besides Fabian. I really like Fabian and he really likes me. At least i think he does.

Fabians pov

I made up my mind about who I really love, and I chose Nina, but Joy looks really upset and when she's happy agian, I'll tell Joy after dinner. Nina might not even come down to dinner.

After i cheer up Joy, Trudy call us down to dinner. And, Nina was not there. Dinner was very quiet, not even a little food fight., not even between just Alfie and Jerome. I go to Joy's room to tell her about what I have decided, she didn't even know i was thinking about in the first place. I walk into Joy's room. "hey!"  
"hey!" she says as she does her homework.

"we need to talk." I tell her. "i have been thinking, and..., I think we should... break up. please don't be upset, it's just that... I don't think it would have worked out between us, anyway. And i still have feelings for Nina." i tell her. " are you okay?"  
" Yeah, I'm fine." and she starts crying.  
"we can always be friends, Joy." I say and friendly hug her.

" Fabian, i'm okay. You can be with Nina, I'm fine with it. I just want you to be happy.

"thank you so much, Joy."  
"your welcome." and she smiles at me. and i leave her room and go to Nina's room.


	4. Chapter 4

**okay this chapter is pretty sad at the end. But I hope you like it. my almost case of writers block is over. YAY! And don't worry about Joy, she with start dating someone else that comes back. I'll give you time to guess and tell you at the end of this chapter, so, Joy will have a happy ending to no worries. BTW- i just came up with Joy's boyfriend thing. and the Thing about Nina's cousin, I have no idea if it's possible about whats happening to her, i just needed to do that so it would work with what I have planned. Review and you can give suggestions please.**

* * *

Fabians pov

I knock on Nina and Ambers bedroom door. I was about to tell Nina that i wanted to be with her again, instead of being with Joy. "Come in." says Amber. I walk in. There was Nina, Amber(of course she told me to come in), Willow and Patricia." Oohh, uh, actually we were hoping it was Mara, sorry, we are doing makeovers. So, Goodbye."

"I just need to talk to Nina."

"I don't think she wants to talk-" Amber was cut off by Nina.

"Amber, just let him in. I'll talk to him."

"Fine! Do you guys want to be alone, or what?" Asks Amber.

"Alone!" me and Nina say at the same time.  
"Fine! Lets go girls." says Amber and they all leave the room.

With Nina and Fabian- Nina and Ambers bedroom

"Nina I-"  
"Fabian, I'm fine with you and Joy dating. There's no reason to explain or anything."  
" No, It's not that." I tell her.  
" Then what is it?"  
"I want to get back together, Nina."  
"But your with Joy." "We broke up. I want to be with you."  
" Well, how did Joy take it?"  
"She was upset, but she was fine with it and said she wants me to be happy." I tell her.  
She smiles at me and says, "Then, yes we can get back together."  
we both have big smiles on our faces and talk to each other about what happened while Nina was gone.

* * *

Nina's pov

Fabian tells me that the new girl and him were NOT dating at all. It was only him and Joy. The new girls name was KT, she and Eddie were dating for awhile, but it didn't go well because she went back to America, her and Patricia didn't really get along, (A/N- lets pretend that the group thing Patricia, KT, Joy and Mara had, does NOT exist) and she and Eddie just didn't wok out. There was a new teacher who was a fake. And so much other stuff I didn't understand.  
I tell him all the stuff that happened with me and it really wasn't that interesting at all. The only interesting thing that there was, was how I could come back and be near Eddie without something bad happening. But I can't tell anyone. Then my phone started ringing. I answered it. My cousin just found out that she was pregnant. I said congradulations and we talked for awhile then we said our goodbyes and hung up. I told Fabian what it was about then Amber, Patricia, Mara, Willow, and Joy.

* * *

7 months later Still Ninas pov still at Anubis

Me and Fabian are still dating, my cousin is now 7 months pregnant. I just got really bad news about my cousin though last month. My cousin has gotten very sick and is in the hospital now. The docters said that the baby is going to most likely going to come early due to the sickness. Said that my cousin wouldn't be able to make it through the birth. I was very upset all month. Me and my cousin have been like sisters. And now she would be gone. My cousin said that she wants me to take care of the baby, which yesterday she found out was a girl. I talked it over with Trudy and Victor, they said it was okay, but Victor was not happy, but he agreed. My cousin moved to England 5 months ago. I go to visit her every weekend. My cousin also said i get to pick out the name for the baby, I have NO ideas. I asked Fabian to help, he said we would but we don't have anything. I even asked Amber, Willow, Joy, Mara, and Patricia. They are all like my best friends, more like family, along with Eddie, Alfie, and Jerome. I can't wait to see the baby, but I am going to be very sad that my cousin would be gone. I am not naming the baby after her mother, It would just remind me of her, but maybe the middle name, just maybe. And FYI- my cousin doesn't know the father of the baby. I am going to be very sad when my cousin is gone... forever.

* * *

**okay here is Joy's new boyfriend who will come back in a couple chapters, i decided to just give you hints, HE LEFT ANUBIS, DATED 2 GIRLS, PLAYS SPORTS. there are the hints, they are very easy. Anyway, if you want, you can suggest some names you like for the baby. I know i rushed this by a lot, but i had writers block and couldn't really think of anything. So, thank you for reading and please review and maybe suggest things for the story.**


	5. the names

**Hey, here are the names that I thought of, please tell me which ones you like I will add them up and which ever ones are the top 2 by Wed. Will be the first and middle name of the baby. The next chapter will be a real chapter. so please look at all the names and tell me which ones you like. I would pick at least 2 names you like. Thank you sooooo much for updating and reading.**

Ninas ideas

- McKenna (Kenna)  
- Keelin - Sophia - Everliegh (Ever)  
- Valentine (Valen)  
- Bree - Faith - Willow

Fabians Ideas

- Quinn - Sydney - Lily - Kaitlyn (Kaitie)  
-Nathlie - Madison (Maddie)  
- Hannah - Jamie

Ambers Ideas

- Isabella (Bella, Izzy)  
- Penelope - Riley -Olivia ( Livy)  
- Alyssa (Aly, Lyssa)  
- Dana - Abigail (Abby)  
- Ava

Joys Ideas - Kayden - Bennah - Brittney - Danelle

Maras Ideas - Mckenzie - Anna - Jaelyn - Penny

Patricias Ideas - Jade - Alice - Rosalie (Rose)  
- Jessica - Victoria - Ametheyst (Amy)  
- Sapphire - Melody

**Please review and tell me which names you like best.**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey there readers, here is the chapter 5. Sorry I didn't really update yesterday, I spent the night at my best friends house and it was so fun. And I am NOT going to bring JABIAN back. If you guys are Jabian shippers, then write your own Jabian story. I am a total Fabina shipper. And I said that KT will come back, BUT JUST TO VISIT. I'm sorry Jabian shippers and KT fans, But i am not changing the story. I already know what I'm doing with this story pretty much. **

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN HOA **

* * *

_And for those who keep judging me by what I put in MY story, I write what I want what I write. I don't need your "burns". And maybe "meanie meanie pants" may not be in the dictionary, but I can still put it in my story, and all of those words are real words. So there. And FYI- I don't know if you've heard the saying " if you don't have anything nice to say,then do't say anything at all" but you should REALLY follow the saying._

* * *

Eddies pov

Me and Patricia got back together after KT and I broke up and then KT left. And now me and Patricia aren't really the same anymore. So, I am going to take her to a romantic dinner, go on a walk after, and then go to see a movie. And, yes I had help with the idea, Alfie, Fabian, And Jerome helped.

I left a note on Patricias door, with a pearl bracelet with a ruby in the middle of each pearl taped to it, that said:  
Patricia,

Meet me outside the house at 7 o'clock and wear a dress and wear this bracelet please.  
love, Eddie

Then I went to my room and got changed into a plaid button up shirt and jeans and brushed my teeth and sprayed cologne on and looked at the clock. It was 7:30. I just sat on my bed starring at my clock. When it was 7:30, i went down stairs and then went outside the house and waited.

Patricias pov

I got home about 2 hours ago, i went to my room and found a note on my door. it was from Eddie. The note had a very pretty braclet taped to it. I got ready and weent down to meet Eddie. I was wearing a casual, cotton dress that was black. It had one strap on the left shoulder, and was wavy. It had a red, thin belt around my hips, and the dress went down to my knees. I had black flats that amber let me borrow, and the bracelet with black earrings.  
"Hey." i say to Eddie when I walk outside.  
"Hey. lets go somewhere."  
"where?" I ask him " It's a secret." He tells me and we start walking.

We get to a restraunt that looks like it costs a lot of money. "We are not eating here. It looks like a glass of water here would cost 100 dollars."

"It's fine. It costs less than it looks. Trust me."  
"Okay" I say and give him a kiss and we walk hand in hand through the door.

When a waiter gives us our seat, we look at the menu. Eddie was right, the food here does cost less then it looks. The same waiter comes to take our order, and I order a small garden salad and a steak. Eddie only ordered a steak. We finish our food in about a half hour, then we start walking agian.  
WE get to the movie thetere, and we watch a romatic comedy. Usalll I don't like those kinds of movies, but Eddie talked me into it. I actually liked the movie. After the movie, we went home. I got ready for bed, and then went to bed. That was the best date ever, and i can't wait to see him tomarrow.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. please review and say which are your favorite names from the last chapter (chapter 5). Thanks sooo much for reading. bye-bye until the next chapter.


	7. the baby's name

**hey all my fellow readers here is the finals to the name game thing i was doing. The winning name is on the bottom. Now ther is only one thing to do now, review and tell me which way you like the name. **

**Now to tell you what took me SO long to update this week is on this charty thing:**

**Tuesday- writers block, homework**

**wedsday, homework**

**thursday, choir concert,homework**

**friday, went to my BFF's**

**saturday-didn't get back from friends until late and got breaking dawn part 2 and watched it**

**there are my reasons so you may now read on thanks for reviewing**

* * *

**Ninas ideas**

- McKenna (Kenna)-**0 **

- Keelin**-0**

- Sophia-**1**

- Everliegh (Ever)-**1**

- Valentine (Valen)-**0**

- Bree-**0**

- Faith-2

- Willow-0

**Fabians Ideas**

- Quinn -1

- Sydney-0

- Lily-1

- Kaitlyn (Kaitie)-0

-Nathlie-0

- Madison (Maddie)-0

- Hannah-1

- Jamie- 1

**Ambers Ideas**

- Isabella (Bella, Izzy)-1

- Penelope-0

- Riley-0

-Olivia ( Livy)-1

- Alyssa (Aly, Lyssa)1

- Dana-0

- Abigail (Abby)-1

- Ava-3

**Joys Ideas**

- Kayden-0

- Bennah-0

- Brittney-1

- Danelle-1

**Maras Ideas **

- Mckenzie-0

- Anna-2

- Jaelyn-0

- Penny-2

**Patricias Ideas**

- Jade-2

- Alice-2

- Rosalie (Rose)-3

- Jessica-0

- Victoria-0

- Ametheyst (Amy)-2

- Sapphire-2

-melody

* * *

** the name choices are: _Ava-Rosalie or Rosalie-Ava_**

**review and tell me which one is you favorite way of the name i should be updating sometime this week. sorry for the wait. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**hey sorry for not updating for like, ever i have been soooo busy with school and stuff, and i haven't benn wanting to write for awhile and I needed one more review for the name of the baby. Since nobody gave me one last review, I choose the name that is in this chapter. And please review and agian, i am sooo sorry for not updating: and sorry but about explaining the date thing that would have to wait for another chapter. Imnot really good at writting dates but I need to come up with something, soon there will be more jara and amfie and peddie and moy.**_

_**BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER- I WOULD LIKE TO TELL YOU THAT i AM WRITING A NEW STORY I PUT UP A FEW DAYS AGO I ALREADY PLANNED IT THE SUMMERY IS ON THE 2ND CHAPTER, IT IS CALLED **_**"MEAN HAS MET IT'S MATCH"**_** IT IS UNDER TRUE JACKSON **__** IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH TRUE JACKSON I JUST DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO PUT IT UNDER. IT IS JUST A STORY I CAME UP WITH PLEASE READ IT THAT YOU.**_** NOW READ ON.****  
**

**patricias pov** " Hey, guys my cousin is having the baby. We need to go NOW." said Nina. we all got in a taxi, and went to the hospital that Nina's sick, pregnant (now in labor) cousin was at. All I thought about on the way there was about me and Eddies date. He left a note and had a beautiful bracelet attached to it.

We arrived at the hospital and by the time we got to the room Nina's cousin was in, she was already having the baby. The docters said that they would have to do a c-section to get the baby out.

**About an hour later**

**Nina's pov**

My cousin had my, I don't know what to call her, daughter/cousin. But since my cousin left her to me, I guess she is my daughter. Her name is Rosalie Ava Martin. She has dark brown hair, tan skin, and her eyes are brown. My cousin wanted to see me before she died, which the docter said should be in about 10 minutes and should painless. I went to see her in her room. When I saw her tears where threating to pour from my eyes. "Nina, thank you for taking care of Rose." my cousin tells me.

"Thank you for leaving her to me, Mallory." I said truthfully. In the last minutes I had with her we talked about things from the past, like when she would come over to Grans and we would play dress up, or when we would spen the night at each others houses. Then when my parents died when I was 5 (A/N- i don't really know when her parents died, i just guessed it was when she was 5) and I went to live with my Gran, she was always with me. We were always together. She was like my sister, and now she is going to die and leave me. She was my best friend, besides for Amber and my friends from America.  
Mallory died while i was telling her about my life now in England and the secrets and adventures in the house I had, she was dying so she wouldn't have anyone here to tell. Her funeral would be in the next week. WE all went home, exept for Rosalie. She would be able to come home in about 2 weeks, the docters also said that when she grows up, she may have breathing problems, and would be skinnier than most kids her age, but would be healthy. She sleeps in me and Ambers room. AMber doesn't mind.

**THE DAY OF THE FUNERAL**

**Nina's pov**

i was dressed in a black dress and headband, with black flats and dark makeup. My dress is lace with a cotton layer underneath the lace. Amber is wearing a black silk dress with a black silk hat that matches, with black 2 inch heels. Patricia is wearing a black skirt and black shirt with black boots and othing in her hair. Mara was dressed similar to me but her dress was just a flowy see through back silk, black flats, and a black headband with a black flower on the side. Rose was wearing a black dress made of silk, black hat with a black rose on it and black shoes. the guys were wearing black shirts and pants with black shoes. everyhting was very very black.

Gran was here, Mallory's parents, other family members. The funeral was in England. It was a small funeral. WE heard the will, and of course Rose was left for me, I still have to go through adoption papers. Just 1 week ago, March 15th, Mallory died, and Rosalie Ava Martin was born. I just wonder what it will be like when she is grown up and so am I. I wonder what would be between me and Fabes at that time. If we will be married. If we were married and adopted Rose to be a Rutter. Or if I married someone else. When we talk about the memories of Mallory, all family members start to tear up. But Rose doesn't know what is happening and just looks up at me and my teary, wet face with her big brown eyes in confusion. I just kiss her forehead and then wait till the end of the funeral.

**Rose is at Anubis now**

****Nina's pov

Rose came home last week, she sleeps peacefully at night so far, and hardly ever cries. Fabian and I are closer than ever. Rose is so adorable, everyone fell in love with Rose right when they laid their eyes on her, now that they have seen her more, they love her to death. She is always being played with and cuddled. She is never left alone. I have a feeling she could end up spoiled when shes older.

** _well, Rosalie Ava was born, and now at Anubis. remember, update and read my new story MEAN HAS MET IT'S MATCH thanks for reading_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, my fellow readers, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it my story is going by fast and I was wondering if I sow it down a bit, I might make a sequel. And If you are reading "mean has met it's match" please review and tell me if you like it I won't be updating that story until i get at least one review. Rose is now 2 months next chapter is the chapter when the house is all finished and new people come. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**2 months later Nina's pov**

"Nina, come down here." called Amber from down stairs. Rose was born and now has lived in Anubis house with me for 2 months. Everyone has helped me with her. She is very good at night and doesn't cry often. Everybody here at Anubis House loves her to death. The house is being built on to for Rose and Willow said she wants to move into Anubis. when they are down building onto the house, Victor said there will be new students moving into Anubis. Joy hasn't caused any problems.

When I get down stairs to Trudy, Joy, Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, Alfie, Mara, Jerome, and Rose are all in the common room. Joy has Rose on her lap and everyone is playing with her. "Rosie just said her first words." said Mara. "Aww. Say it agian Rose." I beg Rose.

"Mama!" says Rosalie. The whole room was filled with people smiling.

**an hour later still Nina's pov**

It is now 8 o'clock. It's time for Rose to go to bed. She got fed, got a bath, got her diper changed, and pj's on, and is now being carried by me to her crib. Her crib is white, with her name, "Rosalie Ava" on the headboard part written in cursive in a rosey red paint. There are roses on the inside and outside of the crib. The crib looks like a fancy crib that belongs to a princess. There is lace covering the bottom too. Inside o the crib, since Rose is to young to sleep in a crib, there is a cream colored bassenet with cream, pink, rose, red, and light green blankets and a little pillow in just the crib with a green "Rose" stitched into a rosey red, baby pillow.

I lay Rose down into the bassenet, and put her red teddy bear on the inside of the crib, but on the outside of the bassenet. Her bears name is "Scrupy". She just named it a half an hour ago.

Once i put her in her bassenet, Amber says she's going to bed and she'll stay in the room with rose if i didn't want to go to bed just yet.I decide to go downstairs and spend time with Fabian for awhile because we hardly get to see each other by our selfs anymore.

"Hey!" i say to Fabian when I open his door. He's sitting on his bed reading a book.  
"Hey!" he replies. " What are you doing?"  
"Nothing! I just put Rose down for bed. What are you doing?"  
" Isn't it obvious." He says with a chuckle,(A/N- the word chucke sounds very funny to me lol) and laugh a little too. "So, Nina. You never told anyone the godparents yet."  
"Well, I thought that it would either be, Eddie and Patricia, since Eddies the Osirian. Or Amber and Alfie, since Amber is my best friend from , well, here."I tell him " What about me?" he asks.  
"I thought you are her father?" " Nobody told me about it. But it does make sence." He kisses me and, then it leads to a make-out session.  
" Hey, you know I'm in here know, right? So please stop." Says Jerome. He turns on the tv and sits down beside me on the couch. Me and Fabian stop kissing and watcch tv until Victor makes says, "It is 10 o'clock. You have 5 minutes precisely, then I want to heara pin drop."

**10 o'clock Eddie's pov**

Me and Patricia are closer now. ( A/N- when I said KT and Eddie were dating, I changed my mind. the reason the weren't close was because of the break up) Then Fabian walks in. "Hey, Fabian. You know about the sweet hearts dance coming up?"  
"Yes, and we are both guys and I am going with Nina, Im not gay."  
" I know, and I'm not gay either, I am going with Patricia, but, I was wondering what you and Nina were doing with Rose."  
" probably have Trudy watch her."  
"Oh, when is the dance?"  
" Sometime next month."  
" Kay, thanks."  
Then after I the conversation, I go to bed.

**Fabians pov**

That was the weirdest convesation I have ever had with Eddie.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW I NEED MORE REVIEWS**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is pretty long I hope you all like it I will update tomarrow or write, It depends, anyway, please review and read my new story- mean has met its match**

**Joys pov**

Its been a month already. The house is ready for Rose's own room and new students.'' Hey, Micks back here." says Amber. He's with a girl that has dark brown, medium length, curly hair, she's wearing a yellow, one sleeve, of the shoulder shirt, yellow skinny jeans, white strapy wedges, white beanie, yellow, green and white bangles, and a yellow, leather purse. When they get closer to the house where we were all waiting for the new students, I saw she had, blue rose stud earrings, red lipstick, green eyes, blue eye shadow, neon blue nail polish, and a gold heart neckalce. "Hey Mick, welcome back." says Alfie, then everyone says hi to him. " Who's this?" i ask.

"This is Gracie. She's from Austrailia. We just met at the airport. Ironic right? we both come from Austrailia, both go to the same airport, are going to the same school, and live in the same house now." He says.  
"Hi. And who are you." She asks in an Austrailian accent that made Mick look like he could kiss her. What was happening, was I jealous of Gracie? Was I falling for Mick? Well, now that I look at him, he is pretty cute, and we have always been friends since we were like, 12.

"Um, I'm Joy, and this is Nina, Fabian, Rose, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, Eddie and Trudy is the house mother she's in the kitchen making lunch." I tell her. "Oh, well nice to meet you." She says. "I'll show you to your room. You'll be in the attic with 2 other girls that are't here yet. But, I know one of them is Willow."  
"Okay!"  
"So, Gracie. Are you and Mick, A couple, now?" I ask. I guess now I have a crush on Mick, I just hope that she doesn't like Mick, or that they are dating.  
"No, we're only friends, I have a boyfriend back home. But he is pretty cute. Don't ya think?"  
" Umm, Yeah." I say with a smile that must be a million miles long. "Did he have a girlfriend in Austraila?"  
"No. He didn't say anything about one." Just hearing that made my smile much bigger if that is even possible. "Wait, do you like Mick?"  
" Maybe.'' I tell her with a smile. "No way." she says. I shoe her to the attic that know has 3 beds. "Yes way. I guess I just started liking him today because i just started thinking about our past here and thought he was pretty cute. Umm. youcan pick which bed you want and start unpacking and i'll help you."  
"So, Mick was here before? Well that explains why everyone was welcoming him back." "Yeah, thats why." I say as she puts her stuff on the bed next to the window, there is one bed on a wall across from the door, and one on the wall across from the window. "So, um, it's about time for lunch, lets go down stairs, your roomates should be here soon too.

**Gracies pov**

Aww, Joy has a crush on Mick. Thats so cute. I have to set them up. Anyway, when me and Joy make our way downstairs, lunch is ready, and one of my roomates , Willow is here. she is dressed in a pink shirt with little flowers on it,and has puffy sleeves. It is wrapped around the ribs lightly. She has a blue headband and has a big blue bow on the headband. Dark blue jeans, her nails are painted light blue, she has a blue leather purse with a brown leather handle, white toms, a dimond bow necklace, light pink stone earrings, and her strawberry blonde hair is curled and put in pig tails. "Hello, I'm Willow. Whats your name?" she asks me in a very very perky tone. "I'm Gracie, it's nice to meet you. We're going to be roomates, with someone else, we're up in the attic. I'll show you."  
We go up to the attic and she picks the bed on the wall across from the window and starts unpacking and putting her things away. "So, Willow, you seem fun. Where are you from. I mean I know your probaby from England, but where?''  
''Im from Wales, how about you I can tell your from Austrailia?"  
"Townsville in Queensland." I tell her. She finishes making her bed and putting her things on her shelf and put the last of her clothes in her wardrobe. We go down stairs and eat lunch. When we get down stairs and we get to the dining room. "So, Willow how does it feel to be back at Anubis?" Mara asks Willow.  
"Great, Gracie is a great roomate so far, and I really missed you guys." Says Willow. I guess she was here before but musthave moved out for some reason. We finish our lunch and then Trudy starts dinner. I'm so glad it was a Saturday. It was pretty nice out so we all decided to go outside. We set up a tiny picnic with just fruit and vegies. Mick, Eddie, Fabian, Alfie, Jerome and Patricia all are playing football. (A/N- by football, I mean soccer) I walk up to Mick while he's on a water break. " Hey Mick!"  
"Hey Gracie!"  
" What do you think of Joy?"  
"Uh, why?"  
"Just because. So, what do you you think of her?"  
" Uh, nice, pretty, smart, fun, funn-" I cut him off.  
" No, I mean do you like her, and I mean like like her?"  
" Uh."  
"Well, she told me she likes you, and I was wondering if you could give her a chance and go out on a date with her?"  
" Uh, um, sure I guess." he says with a smile. ''Well, go ask her out, now." I say and push And I watch as he walks to Joy.

Micks pov

Joy likes me. I never thought that she would. I always liked her but she always liked Fabian, but he's with Nina and they 'have' a daughter.  
"Hey Joy!"  
"Hey, whats up?''  
"Uh, would you like to go out on a date with me tomarrow?" I ask her.  
"Umm, sure, yeah." She says and smiles. And I smile at her and look at her eyes. I could kiss her right now, but we weren't dating yet, we wer just going out on a date. I walk back to Gracie to tell her what Joy said.  
"Soooo, what did Joy say?" asked Gracie "She said yes." I say with a big smile.  
at 9 o'clock still Micks Pov

I go to my bedroom that I have all to myself for now. I get my clothes and go to the bathroom and take a shower and get ready for bed. Someone walks through the door when I am about to walk into the living room. It was a boy my age with dark brown hair, tan skin and had on an tee-shirt that said "American soccer" with a football (soccer ball) in between the words. "Um, hey I'm Joe, I'm from America obivously. Who are you?" He asks me.  
"I'm MIck and you must be new here, and you and me are going to be roomates I'm guessing cause nobody else is my roomate yet. It looks like we have a lot in common. I like football, or soccer as you call it."  
"Uh, can you show me to our room?  
"yeah, follow me." I lead him to our room and he picks a bed next to a window and mine is on the wall across from the door. There are 3 beds in the room.

**Gracie's pov**

**in the living room**

"Okay, nobody explained the baby to me yet." I say.  
" Well, my cousin was pregnant and got sick after 7 months, she had to go to the hospital and stay there. The docter said that she wouldn't live after the birth, so she gave Rose to me. She didn't give her to her parents because her and her parents haven't gotten along since she was 18. She died when she was 21. She didn't give her to my gran because she already has enough to handle. And my parents are dead." says Nina. I nod as I listen. what she told me was so sad. But Rose was healthy when she was born, but is small, the docters said that she with only be small, and that she won't be mental. And she has a high possibility of getting asthma, but if she doesn't get it by the time she's five, then she most likely won't have it when she's older.  
Rose is so cute, and such a good baby. It's time for bed when some one shows up. It's a girl with dark skin, dark curly hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a purple shirt with half sleeves. She's wearing dark faded jean,black wedges with a twisted bow on the top of the foot. She has a red bag and red beanie, a red apple necklece and the leaf on the appleis make of diamonds. Her nails are painted a sapphire blue and shes wearing silver heart stud earrings. She was pretty. "Hi, I'm Kt I don't belive we've met. she says. "I'm Gracie, and this is Joy, Fabian, Eddie, Amber, Nina, Mick, Jerome, Alfie, Mara and Rose." I tell her.  
"I know everyone but, Nina, Mick, Rose and you. But, it's nice to meet you. Um, can someone show me to my room?"  
"I will." I say and go help her. "So, Gracie, are we roomates?"  
"Yes, you, me and Willow."  
"Oh."  
She takes the last bed in the room, I help her unpack and help her put everything away then we go to bed. A few minutes later, Willow shows up for bed and we all go to sleep.

**The next day (Sunday)**  
**KT's pov**

Thank god we didn't have school today. I was sooo, tired. I got up and got ready for the day and went down stairs to eat breakfast. When i get downstairs, everyone is already in the dining room.  
"Fabian, Can you feed Rose, I have to finish my homework." Says the girl I think was Nina.  
"Sure Neens." Fabian replies. "So, are you Nina?" I ask.  
"Yeah!" says the girl that I now know is Nina. " I've heard a lot about you. When I was here before, Fabian wouldn't stop talking about you." I tell her. Fabian blushes, and Nina looks at him and blushes too. "Uh, if you don't mind by me asking, is that actually your daughter, or what."  
"It was my cousin's but she died after the birth and she left her to me and she wasn't left to anyone else because of reasons that to to long to explain."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." I tell her.  
"It's ok. It's almost like my cousin never died since I have Rose because she has her blood." She tells me.  
After breakfast, Fabian feeds Rose, Nina goes to finish her homework, and Joy and Mick go to get ready for a date. This house is so weird, yet fun and so much different from when I was here last, but I like it better the way it is now.

**Please review and read mean has met its match and review for that story too and tell me if you like it**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, so, sorry for not updating. Soccer season started and I have practice and I have games almost everyday. And there was a bomb threat at my school and the High school. All my stuff right now is at my school, including my phone, so right now, my life pretty much sucks. My phone is my alarm and one of my most fav things ever. And did you all here about the bombs at the thing for Sandyhook? People are really messed up these days so many bomb threats and stuff like that. I'm pretty sure everyone got arrested about all of this bomb stuff. I wonder if this is all coming from the threats from North Korea? And I am seriously going book crazy right now. My favorite book ever is The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, and Mockingjay, and I made a promise to not read them until a Friday, when my dad gets his tatoos worked on or/and when my room is cleaned. I might cry from this,lol. Reading those books makes me miss my old house so much. I read those books for the first time at my old house and had such great memories there I have realized I haven't been doing the disclaimer, so here I go:**

**I do, not own house of anubis. now please read on. **

_**Oh and thank you, for the review from the person who said that they get the same reviews like me.**_** REVIEW AFTER READING PLEASE**

* * *

**Joys pov**

It's time for my date with Mick. We were going to Academy Restaurant. (A/N- there is a real restaurant called that you can look it up.) I am wearing a black chiffon dress, pink, strappy, wedge, open toe heels, black diamond studs, pink diamond bracelet, and have a black clutch. I'm not wearing any lipgloss and have a shadowy like eye shadow. (A/N- All outfits that start from chapter 10 is on my profile.)

I go downstairs and find mick waiting for me. "I'm ready." i tell him.

"Okay, lets go." he says and we leave for the date.

When we arrive at the reastraunt, we get our table, and the waiter takes our orders and we get our food. "So, i heard that you like me, from Gracie. Is that true?" he asks me.  
"Uh, what? What do you mean me like you. I mean we have known each other for like ever and," I say really fast. "Yes!"  
"You like me? I like you too, but you always liked Fabian, and were always together."  
"Well, Nina and Fabian are together when you walked in with Gracie, I got jealous and I didn't even know if you two were together. And, we haven't really talked to each other for awhile. I didn't know if I was just jealous of everyone in he house being together, or if I actually liked you."  
"And how about now?" Mick asks.  
"I actually like you." I say back with a laugh.  
We finish eating and go on a walk afterward and we talk, laugh. We went to the pond at the park and sat at the bench and we talked for awhile, until we kissed. That was the best date ever. Then he asked me to go to the 'sweet hearts dance' next week, and I said yes.

Meanwhile at Anubis house Nina's pov (A/N- when Nina and Fabian were making-out, and it started in Fabians room, I ment the living room. I was writting that chapter for awhile, and I forgot that it was in Fabians room, so it was actually in the living room. so sorry if i confused any of you)

Me, Amber, Fabian, Mara, Patricia, Alfie and Trudy were painting Rosalie's room. We were painting it a cream color with a french rose theme. She has the same crib/bassenet, a changing table, a rocking chair, and just about everything she needs. The room is all french rose theme, the walls have roses painted on them, Rose's name is painted on a wall above the window on the wall across from the door. The name 'Rosalie Ava' was painted in a forest green color. We finish it at about 9:00 pm, around the time when Mick and Joy get home. I put Rosie to sleep, then go to bed myself, and so does Amber. We are getting more new students tomarrow.

**The next day (Monday)**

**Nina's pov**

The new students are coming after school. Fabian and I have a free period right now. It has been a slow day today, but school was almost over. We were talking about Rose and how he was pretty much her father. I was doing my homework as well, it was Egyptian history. Then it popped up in my mind. "Has there been anything weird and disturbing and like a curse lately?" I ask Fabian.  
"No. Do you think everything is done with the curses?" he asks.  
"I don't know. We alays think everything fine and done with, but then some other mystery comes up." I tell him.  
" Well, what woild you do if there was another curse?" " I dont know, I guess I would either have to leave again or sibuna will come together again."  
"Nina, please don't leave again."  
"Fabian, I don't know if i can promise that."  
Eddie and Patricia come over to us and sit down."So there are new students coming today.I heard that 4 of them are other Americans like you two." Says Patricia.  
"And the others?" I ask.  
" England and either Ireland or Brazil I think, I wasn't listening to the teacher when we were talking about south Amercia and then Victor came in and were talking about the new students, but I know one of them is from England." replied Patricia.  
" And then there are some new boys too. Amercia, England, Ireland, Germany and Austraila I think." said Eddie.  
After school Ambers pov We all jst got home and we all go to our rooms to do our homework. After about a half hour, I hear someone come in the front door. Everyone comes running to see who it was. It was a group of 4 girls. They were all pretty skinny and very pretty. There was a girl wearing a blue dress that went down to her knees and covered half her arms. She had black leggings underneth, a black puse with a black bow on it, blue flats with a blue ribbon on it, black diamond earings, black and blue ring, a black handle bar mustach necklace (weird) and her hair was dark and pulled back with a blue ribbon and her nails were painted blue.  
Another girl was wearing practicly everything polka dot (again, weird) a black and white polka dot bag, dress, earrings, shoes and bow hair clip. her nails painted white and had a double pearl necklace, and a set of tthink plastic black braclets. her hair was mediem length and black.  
Another one was wearing a duck bill hat, a cookie monster shirt, blue skinny jeams, blue sneakers, and a blue watch and her hair was mediem lenght and was reddish brown. She was carrying a blue tote bag, and was wearing a gold chain necklace.  
The last one was wearing a light blue cotton dress with a brown leather dress, white lace heels, a blue purse with a blue scarf tied to it, a gold and silver carm braclet, a butterfly hair clip, a siver heart shaped necklace with sapphires increasted in it, sapphire earrings,a blue diamond ring. She had light/stormy grey eyes and long curly dark brown hair, and her nails were painted sky blue.  
Well, they seemed pretty interesting. The one wearing mostly polka dots starts talking. "Hey, Im Jenna." "Hi, Im Amber, and this is Nina, Fabian, Rose, KT, Gracie, Willow, Joy, Mara, Jerome, Alfie, Mick, Patricia, Eddie, and Joe." I said.  
"Oh, well I'm Chloe, and this is Anna and Jaelyn. Me and Jenna are cousins, and Anna and Jaelyn are our BFFs." Said the girl who was wearing the blue cotton dress.  
"Um, Rose is a baby, and I thought this was high school?" Said Jaelyn.  
"JAELYN! be nice, we don't need any enemies on our first day here." Hissed Anna.  
"Sorry, she can be kinda rude." Chloe tells us. They are all really pretty. They all have American accents. I can tell me and Chloe will be friends and Anna too. I'm not so sure about Jaelyn though.

Mara pov "I'll show you your room, you are all room mates by the way." I tell them with a smile. they all follow me upstairs and pick their beds. Chloe picks the one across from the closet, and is on the same wall as the window. Anna picks the one beside her, and Jaelyn beside Anna. Their room is painted purple on two walls and on the others, grey. When they finish unpacking, we go downstairs for lunch. "This is the dining room.' I tell them and show them the dinign room. We got a new table and extended the dining room for new students. We take our seats and eat.

**Half hour later Chloes pov**

We finished eating and we were all in our rooms. Nina and Patricia were in me,Jenna, and Anna's room. Jaelyn only slept in here until we got new tudent to room with her. We were all talking and the the door slammed shut lightly, but quite loudly. "HELLO. IS ANYBODY HERE?" Shouted an American accent I have heard before. I knew the voice, but I forgot who's voice it was and what they looked like. It was a boy my age. (17) I went downstairs to find one of my worst enemies from back home. he moved awhile before I came here. It was Justin Hall. Followed by my other worst enemies, Cody and Brice. They were Anna Jaelyn and Jenna's worst enemies too. After about a minute a boy named Rylin, who we also hate, walks in too. Why do they have to be here? I ask my self.  
"Oh, hello, Chloe, Anna Jenna, and Jaelyn. How are you? I haven't seen you for awhile. And how are you all here anyway?" says Justin in a well-haha-in-your-face kind of tone with a smirk.  
"we all got in this school by paying. What did you guys do? _Threaten_ them? If so, doesn't suprise me. And we were all great, until_ you_ got here." I say, smirking back.

"Looks like little miss Princess Popularity, has gotten a lot more sassy and a lot more fiesty than last time." says Brice with a smirk.

"Well, haven't you been getting cockier and cockier every day." says Jenna.  
"Hey, you must be the new American boys, aren't you?" Says Fabian walking in. They all nod. "Ok, what are your names? I'm Fabian, and I guess you have already met Chloe, Anna, Jenna, and Jaelyn, Right.  
"Yes, we have. And I'm Justin, this is Brice, Rylin, and Cody." "Okay then. I'll show you all to your rooms." Says Fabian in a confused tone.  
All of the other girls come out to us and look at us like we're crazy. "We were watching you all from the top of the stairs and were wondering, why are you so mean to them, I thought yousaid you didn't want any enemies yet?" asks Joy.

"We have known them for_ awhile,_ and they don't count as new enemies because we all have been _enemies_ since the 6th grade." I tell them. And the all say 'Ok' like it's no big deal. We all go back to my room and do our nails, while Rosie is sleeping and the new boys are getting their things unpacked. This is going to be a VERY interesting year. Those boys have no idea what is coming at them.

* * *

**Ok so did you like it, there will be a lot more than the new students coming soon, almost all of the new students I have came up with are there just some more girls and some more boys and done with new students. And if you want me to write a sequal, please tell me. And please give me Ideas. Oh, and I was wondering, do you think Chloe, Anna, Jaelyn,and Jenna should start dating their 'enemies' Justin, Brice, Cody, and Rylin. Please tell me and thank you for reading. And I might just TRY to start updating more if I get more reviews, doesn't matter what chapter, just give me reviews. Thank you for reading, Until next time, Addio**


	12. Chapter 12

** Hey, sorry I havent updated. I have been SUPER busy. I had surgery, soccer before surgery, projects and a lot more other stuff but I only have 5 more days of school. Yay. That means more updating. so now read on. and please review and give me ideas and after this i am writing a sequal to this. I don't know what i am calling it yet and this story is not close to being finished i will write about 30 chapters to this story and my other stories i will be writing. Now read.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own HOA**

Amber pov

Thursaday, November 15th 2013

Amber's pov

We just got out of school. We didn't have homework and the new students were coming today it is finally the last of them. Me and Nina were in our room getting ready for a shopping spree we were having. My dad gave me a LOT of money so me and the other girls can go shopping for the sweet hearts dance. It was pushed back to next Saturday. I was wearing a pink tee and white skinny jeans with pink flats. I had a pink, silk handback filled with money my dad gave me. My dad is very rich and every dollar in the bag has at least one 0. But it was a lot because the bag is very heavy.

"Kay, Amber! I'm ready." said Nina. She was wearing a sky blue tee with a silver a big silver heart on in. She had light blue skinny jeans and i let her borrow my white, silk flats because I wanted her to wear flats, even though she didn't want to at all. I conviced her to and she finally gave in.

"Kay,but we aren't leaving till they get here." I said.

"I know." she said.

Mara, Gracie, Patricia, Willow, KT, Chloe,Jenna,Jaelyn, Anna and Joy came in. This was going to be so much fun. We all wanted to wear a dress that had colors like pink and red. I was a love dance anyway. But I don't get why we did't have the dance in Febuary. But, Oh well.

1 hour later Mara pov

The new students got here. The girls names were Maria and Emily. The boys were Harry, Niall, Zayn and Liam. (A/N- got the names from 1D and I don't even really like them.) And thry aren't One Direction.

All of the girls get along and we are already at the mall. We go into a dress store and we all find our dresses. We are all going, even if some of us don't have dates. Mara found her dress is was red and we found he shoes and accsecories. Patricia found her dress and everything else. It was wearing a black dress with a red ribbon on it. Joy's was a red and pink dress and everything else there too. Gracie's dress was magenta and it was lacy and found everything else at this store too. Willow' dress was a lighpink and floral dres and everything else was lightpink exept her shoes. KT got a red dress and black and red 's dress was a peachy color and white with matching shoes and accesories. My dress was a puffy hot pink color with sparkles On one side of a ribbon that is wrapped around where my ribs are. Anna's dress was light pink with one shoulder. Maria had a dress that was only one shoulder and hot pink and it wasn't really like Anna's. Jenna's dres was like a Greek style. It was chiffon and light pink. Jaelyns dres is light pink and short but has layers that have a black trim aans a black belt arounrd her waist. Chloes was a pink, one shoulder with silver parts on it. Nina's was kind of like Chloe's, but different.(A/N- all outfits are on my profile.)

When we got all of our outfits,( which I could pay for all of them and still have monely left over.) we went around the mall and spent time went to the food court and we all got somekind of salad.

"So, who are you guys going with?" asked Chloe

"Fabian!" Nina replied.

"Alfie!" I said.

"Eddie!"

"Jerome!" said Mara.

"Me and my boyfriend broke up last night." Said Gracie. We all looked at her with pity and shock." Because of long distance. And we didn't break up over the phone, we were video chatting." Then we went on with who was going with who.

"Single!" Said Chloe.

"Single!" said Anna and KT, Willow, Maria, Emily, Jaelyn, and Jenna said.

"Well we need to find all of you dates." I said. Then a group of 3 boys who went to our school walked by. They were our age. "HEY, GUYS-" Jaelyn put her hand over my mouth to shut me up. They just walked by and looked and smiled at us.

"Why would you do that?" asked Emily.

"Because, they go to our school and their our age. And besides you all need dates, so I was trying to help."

"Well thank you, but NO thank you." Maria said. "We can getdates and we don't need dates to have fun." And all of the other single girls agreed.

Meanwhile at the Anubis house

Brice's pov

I really liked Anna, but our groups were arch enemies. But Justin said he liked Chloe, and Cody said he like Jaelyn, and Rylin liked Jenna. But they still fought with them. I don't get why they don't just ask them out already.

We had a dance coming up. It was something like a Heart theme. It was kind of a romantic thing. I want to ask Anna. And I ned a tux. We all packed a tux from our dance last month at our old school. Everyone else already had tuxes. Rose woke up from her nap and started crying and Fabian went up to get her.

"So, who are you going with?" Mick asked.

"I'm going with Amber." Alfie told us with a goofy grin. He has been acting really weird lately.

"Patricia." Eddie said.

"Mara. Of course." said Jerome.

" I don't have a date. And I'm guessing that Cody, Brice and Rylin don't have one." Justin said. We all said we didn't and so did Harry, Niall, Zayn and Liam.

" I don't know who to ask." Said Harry.

"Well, you better hurry up and find a date because the dance is next Saturday." Fabian toldus as he walked throught the doorway and into the living room, holding Rose. He put her in her playpen with her toys and we start talking again.

" Well, you should ask Anna," Jerome said " I mean, you act like you like her." Right when he said that to me, I could tell that Justin was staring at me.

"Well, um, I don't know. Possibly, if Justin asks Chloe." I say and with a devious smirk.

"Fine. But Rylin has to ask Jenna."

" What? Why? This isn't between all of us only you two."

"You have too." Justin told him.

"Fine!" Rylin said ,but he wasn't happy about it. " But, then Cody has to ask Jaelyn."

"Okay, I'm in." He said.

"I'm going to ask Maria." Niall told us.

"Then I'll ask KT." Zayn said

" Emily!" Said Liam

" I like Gracie. And I heard she broke up with her boyfriend back home." Joe said

"Okay so Joe is asking Gracie,Zayns asking KT, Rylin is asking Jenna, Cody is asking Jaelyn, Justin is asking Chloe,Niall is asking Maria, and Liam is asking Emily." Alfie said, still with that goofy smile. he is really creeping me out.

Justins pov

I finally get to ask Chloe out. But I hope she says yes. We were still in the living room talking with Rose still in the playpen playing, when all the girls got back from the mall. They were all laughing and then went upstairs.

They came back minutes later, and walked in the living room. "Hi, Rosie." Nina said in a baby voice. Rose gurgled and made baby noises. The girls played and talked in baby voices with Rose for what felt like ever, but it was funny when she started to throw her toys and hit Nina in the face with a small, stuffed dog. They all loved her so much and payed so much attention and was Rose always laughs at something.

It has been about two hours of the girls all playing with Rose and all of us guys watched all the girls. Amber is going to spoil her with clothes and toys. "Fabes, what time is it?" Nina asks Fabian

"6:30! And she need a bath."

"Okay." She said and pick the baby up. "Lets go take a bath." Nina told Rose in a baby voice. She started laughing for some reason and said "Baf baf." She could talk but very little. Nina took Rose upstairs and then the girls went upstairs, but before Chloe left I grabbed her wrist and made her stay in the room. She turned back at me "What?" she asked.

The guys had left the room already, so it was just me and her. "Uh, I, um uh, I-I" I stutterd "Do you want to go to the dance.?" I asked her really fast.

"Well, duh. I just got back from getting my dress and stuff."

"No, I mean with me."

"Oh!" I sall she said and walked into the kitchen. She got a glass of water and went out of the room and I heard her walking upstairs.

"That's what I thought would happen." I said under my breath.

"What?" Eddie asked.

"Oh, well I just asked Chloe to the dance and all she said was 'Oh' go a drink of water and went upstairs." I told him.

"Well, she didn't really say 'yes' or 'no' so maybe she's thinking about it." He tells me.

Ninas pov

I put Rose in the bath with some baby bubble bath and she throws her bubbles around and with laugh and say 'bubble'. She throws bubbles at my face and laughs at me and says "Mommy funny."Her vocabulary is getting bigger and she can crawl now. she is growing up faster and faster each day. Sometimes I think she's two years old instead of 7 months. (A/N- I didn't write their summer because basicly, they did nothin interesting. And Rose's birthday is March 15th 2013)

I got her out of the tub and put a towel around her a dried her off and put her in her pj's and brushed her short, dark brown hair. I took her to her room and put her to bed in her crib and sang her a lullaby until she went to bed.

I went to my room and saw Amber, Anna, Jaelyn,Jenna, and Chloe in my room."Whatcha doin." I asked.

"Chloe got asked to the dance by Justin. She doesn't know if she should say yes or no. I think she should say yes, and so does Jenna, Jaelyn, and Anna. What do you think?' Amber asks me.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? I mean, you don't have a date yet. Right?"

"No! I guess I'll give him a chance." Right after she said that Amber squelled loud.

"Amber!" I hissed "I just put Rose to sleep." I told her and put my index finger to my lips, telling her to be quiet.

"Sorry." She said.

Jaelyns Pov

I share a room with Maria and Emily now. When Mara said that I was sharing a room with Chloe, Jenna and Anna, I guess that was until the new girls came.

I can't wait to go to the dance next Saturday.

Saturday, November 17 2013

Chloes pov

I still haven't told Justin I would go to the dance with him yet. I actually haven't talked to him since Thursday. We glance at each other and thats is. Jaelyn Got asked to the dance by Cody, Anna by Brice, Jenna by Rylin, Gracie by Joe, Maria by Niall, KT by Zayn, and Emily by Liam. And they all said 'yes'. Now I'm the only one who doesn't have a date to the sweet hearts dance. Sometimes I catch the girls all looking at me and mouthing for me to go tell him yes.

I was going to tell him today,before it was to late. I was morning and When Alfie and Jerome started a food fight I left the room. Right when I was about to go upstairs, i hand is wrapped around my wrist again. I turn around and it's Justin. I walk down the few steps i had walked up and to Justin.

"Look, I have liked you for awhile, and I only was mean to you and your friends because you did that to me and my friends. And when you didn't give me a complete answer when I asked you to the dance, I gave you sometime to answer and usally that only takes a night. so, if you don't want to go to the dance with me then-" I cut him off of his talking by kissing him.

"That's my answer Justin." I told him and bit my lip. I was about to walk up the stairs when he grabbed my hand and pulled mr back to him and kissed me. We didn't break apart until we needed to breath. And then we walked back into the dining room, hand in hand, and Jerome and Alfie finished their food fight, but they were given chores to do for a month.

** Review and give me ideas and what you thought of this chapter. thanks you all and thanks fors reviewsn and etc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**i hope you like this chapter. This is the chapter with the is going to be drama in future chapters. Anyway please review after reading.**

**DISCLAIMER- i do not own** hoa

Saturday, November 22, 2013

Emily's pov

I was ready for the dance. We all were. Liam asked me to the dance, and of course I said yes. We were all walking to the school. No one wanted to take a car if it was only about a mile away.

We were about to leave, but Amber forgot her lipgloss, and we had to wait for her to find and come back down and leave. Then, Rose started crying, so nina had to find what was wrong with her. Then, we could FINALLY leave.

Rose was left with Trudy to take care of. We finally got to the dance. We all walked in and everyone was dancing and having at great time by the looks of it. Me and Liam went to go dance on the dance floor. As did, Nina and Fabian , and Amber and Alfie. Mara's feet were hurting, and Jerome was waiting for her. Eddie was hungry, (we didn't eat yet because we would eat at the dance) and Patricia was thirsty. Chloe didn't want to dance, niether did Justin. Anna and Brice wanted to dance but wanted to wait till a song that they liked came on. Willow and Harry wanted to only talk. KT had to go to the bathroom and Zayn was thirsty. Gracie needed to fix her make-up Joe was waiting. Niall an Maria were hungry. Jaelyn and Cody were thirsty. And Jenna and Rylin were waiting for the next song to come on.

Chloe's pov

I didn't feel like dancing yet, neither did Justin. So we sat down and talked.

"Justin, is this weird? I mean, you and me, at a dance? Together?"

"I don't know, a little." He smiled.

" You know, you are very different from the Justin I knew? And I like the new Justin." I told him with a giggle. He smiled at me.

Then something really agravating for me happened. Tiffany Lewis, from the Isis house, came up to the table me and justin were at. "Hey Justin!" She said She was from France. "Do you want to dance? I love this song." She said, holding out her hand for him to take.

He looked at me and mouthed 'what should I do' to me. We weren't exactly dating, but having Tiffany come and ask my date to the dance to dance with her, got me jealous. I told him to go, like I said we weren't exactly dating, we only kissed once and awhile. But, thats not exactly 'dating' we don't really do out on any dates or do anything romantic. He got up and didn't take Tiffany's hand. Then a slow song came on. A smile spread across Tiffany's face. I got really jealous and mad and i felt like kicking a wall until theres a big hole. But I couldn't. 1. I wouldget in a crap load of trouble.

2. My hair would get messed up. my dark brown hair was curled and was pinned back on the sides with 2 flower hair clips on each side.

3. Justin might thing I am a very jealous girl who has uncontrolable anger issues. When the song was finished, I saw Tiffany kiss Justin on the lips. Justin came back and we were silent for awhile, then he spoke up after about 2 songs. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Wouldn't your new girlfriend get jealous?" I asked

"What? I didn't kiss her she kissed me, and we have kissed more than that anyway. And me and her aren't even dating. She might like me, but I can't stand her."

"Then why did you let her kiss you, you didn't do anything about it?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I won't let her do that again. I promise."

"Fine. Let's dance." We got up and danced for a for awhile. When we finished the last song, he kissed me, and I kissed back. Then Tiffany broke us apart."

"Justin, dance with me 's the last song of the night." Tiffany said.

"No, I want to dance with Chloe?" I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"What?" She gasped. "But, why her?" she stomped her foot and walked away fast. By now, everyone was looking at us. But we ignored it and danced to the last song of the night.

Jenna's pov

I just saw Tiffany get mad at my cousin. That girl has serious issues. Anyway, me and Rylin have been getting closer now. We are dating, and Anna is with Brice ans Jaelyn is with Cody. Chloe is always saying that her and Justin aren't dating, but I think they are, she just doesn't want to say it. It was the last song of the night, so me and Rylin were dancing.

When the song was over, they ended the dance, and we all went back to our houses. Chloe walked with Justin alone. They were walking behind us. Me and Jaelyn and Anna were talking then Amber, Nina, Mara, Patricia, KT,And Willow walk with us. "I think their dating now." Amber said. "Oooooooo, Ok, I have the perfect couple name for them."

"Here she goes again." Patricia sighed/whined.

"It's Juloe.(_Juh-low-ee_)"

"Okay, then." I said.

" Well, did you guys have fun?" Nina asked.

"Yes, it was so fun, me and Jerome were dancing and we talked and had food and it was fun I guess. Mostly because I was with Jerome all night." Mara said.

"Me and Alfie were dancing ALL night. Well, except for when we got snacks and got drinks." Amber told us.

"Don't your feet hurt?" Anna asked.

"A little, but I'm used to it." Amber said proudly.

"Me and Eddie ate talked, drank, danced. What else was there to do with Slime Ball?" Patricia said. We all laughed at what she just said.

We all went on and on and on about what we did until we got back to Anubis. Chloe was with Justin the entire walk home. After the dance, 'Juloe' to a walk. It was 9 o'clock by the time we got back. Rose was in bed asleep. All of us girls got in our pj's and we were going to watch a movie because, apparently, Victor was out at some meeting about the school and stuff so Trudy was in charge for the week. Trudy let the girls have a movie night while the boys had to find something else to do that wouldn't wake Rose up.

It was nine thirty when Chloe and Justin got back. She was just in time, because we hadn't even chosen what movies to watch in what order. When Chloe came back down in her pj's, we started to pick what movies to watch. Trudy said 4 movies tonight. So we were going to watch The Hunger Games first, Breaking Dawn Part 1, second, then Breaking Dawn Part 2 third, then we were going to watch the newer Hairspray fourth.

When we started The Hunger Games, We heard a door open and slam shut really loud. We paused the movie and went to see who left or came in the lights went out and Amber and Anna whimperd.

Chloe's pov

We went to the door and looked out the door. The wasn't anybody out there, so we shut the door and went upstairs to check on Rose. When we got up there, Rose was sound asleep and unharmed. We checked all of the rooms upstairs and there wasn't anybody there. Trudy left to go to the school for a meeting she would be at for about an hour. We went and checked in the boys room. Nobody was there. Then we thought they went out to do something, so we went back to the living room to watch our movie.

We went in there and we all cuddled with our blankets we brought down and stuck together. When we at the part when the tributes got into the arena,we started to hear noises behind us that didn't sound natural.

"Uh, has the house always made noises like a person is getting a knife , because hen we snuck around at night, there was nothing like that." Amber asked, and she sounded really worried.

"No!" Patricia replied. We all got our flash lights because the lights still wouldn't turn on, and we got up, and once we got to the door of the living room, We heard a voice that we never heard before. It was a very low man voice. Then, I felt something touch my back and I stood almost frozen. The other girls jumped, so I guess the felt something too. When we turned around there were 14 boys behind each of us. They were in all black with ski masks on. We all screamed, and turned around and tried to open the door, but the door was locked from the other door. We started crying and screaming for help. Then I heard boys our age laughing, and now I know who was behind us.

It was the all of the boys in Anubis house. They were cracking up laughing. We were MAD.I took the mask off of the boy behind me and started hitting him with the the other girls were hitting the boys too. They all put their hoods down, and were laughing while saying sorry. We were still really mad at them. Since the boys behind each of us were our boyfriends, they tried to hug us. Then, when we accepted their apoligies, we all went to finish The Hunger Games. Nina went to check on Rose.

When the movies were over and we were tierd we all went to bed. When we went to bed, It was 2 in the morning. Trudy didn't get home until later because she had to go to the store.


	14. Chapter 14

Patricas pov

Its holiday break now. Eddie was with me at my parents. Today was Thanksgiving . We are all eating dinner. Eddie was beside me. he was staying with me until the end of break. We finished our Thanksgiving dinner. Piper wouldn't shut up about her school and me and Eddie were quiet the entire time. WE went to my room and started talking about how this is our last year. "Patricia, what are you going to do after school?" Eddie asked me.

"I don't know. I was planning on going to college, but I don't know I think it would help me get a good job. I might do online college. What about you?"

"Probably the same. I mean, I don't want to be away from you."

Eddies pov

I got a ring and was planning on proposing to Patricia on Christmas Eve. I love her very much and I want to marry her. It might be really early, but this is our last year of high school. We only have a few months of school left.

Ambers Pov

It was Thanksgiving. I was eating dinner and finished I was going Christmas shopping tommarow and shopping for other stuff. But i am seriously bored right now. My family is here and we were all eating. I go to my room and go to bed since I am tierd also.

Alfies pov

I am bored my family is filled with little kids or people who act like little kids. My cousins, who are about 6, start a food fight. I have to sit at the kids table. My weird cousin, Eliot, came to my house and is staying here for awhile over break. He has a pet toad named 'Puddles'. While I'm eating, he comes up beside me and said "Puddles missed you. He wants to say hi." He brings Puddles everywhere. Last year he brought Puddles, and he was on my pillow on my bed. When i went to bed, i layed my head down and felt something weird. I lifted my head, and Puddles was there. I screamed. That night I had nightmare about Puddles killing me.

I started eating. The kids screamed. I looked at my plate, and Puddles was on my turkey. I screamed and Eliot was cracking up. I hate the holidays with my family.

Joys pov

I was with my dads family. My cousin is evil. She is always getting me in trouble for no reason. This year, she said i put cinnimon in her tea when she wasn't was allergic to cinnimon. I mean I hate her, but not that much. And besides, I hate when she has her tounge all swollen. She is so mean. I was sent to my room for the rest of the night by my aunt. Figures, she has always hated me. I went to my room and text Mick.

Hey, w r u doing?

He replied,

hey nothin you?

no, just got sent to 'jail' aka my bedroom by my aunt who hates me for a crime that i didn't do

wht were u blamed 4

putting cinnimon in my cousins tea she is seriously allergic

oh that sucks sorry but i gotta go luv u bye

bye luv u s

And i put my phone away and got on my pjs and went to bed even thogh it was only 6:30.

Micks pov

I got a text from Joy, she was sent to her room by her aunt. I texted her for awhile, then I had to go play eat my dinner. My uncle just got married and he had his wife over. I hate her. She is a vegitarian and is always complaning about how eating the turkey is sicking. I mean it's Thanksgiving old lady.

Ninas pov

Me and Fabian were going to be together for the holidays. Gran moved to Liverpool. I was feeding Rose, and then when she was done, I put the baby spoon in the sink, and the empty baby food container in the trash. Fabian came up behind me and grabbed my kissed my cheek and let me go to put Rose in her play pen. I wiped her face and put hr in her playpen, she began to cry, but when I put toys in with her, she calmed down. Fabians parents were watching her in the living room.

Me and Fabian went out to the back yard, we started a snowball fight. I of course, have my coat and gloves on so I wouldn't get cold. I beat him in our fight, and when I won, I ran up to him and made him fall in the snow. I kissed him on the lips and we got up. When we got up, he got down on one knee, which was probably cold because of the snow on the ground. He pulled out a small black box. he opened it and in the box, there was a ring with a diamond in the middle that was small and had a silver band. It was beautiful."Nina Martin,Will you marry me?" He asks me.

"YES! YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!Yes." I smile and so does he. he picks me up and spins me around.

Jenna's pov

Me and Chloe were with our family eating our dinner. Chloe was pushing her food around her plate. She has been sad lately, I don't know why she won't tell me. I know she hasn't been talking to anyone from school. She will get texts,but doesn't look at them. We left a week after the dance we had school on Monday and Tuesday, then it was time to go home for time holidays. She was happy on Monday, then Tuesday she was silent and wouldn't eat anything but small things. "Chloe, eat." I whispered to her. She looked at me in the eye.I looked over her face. I could tell she wasn't wearing any make up and she looked tired and she has small bags under her eyes. Her eyes looked puffy like she had been crying. She looked down, but I kept starring. I know that Tiffany picked a fight with Chloe, but after the fight, they got detention, but she was fine and didn't let Tiffany bother her.

I heard her IPhone a bird tweeting noise, and I know from the past, that its a text. She stopped playing with her food for awhile and looks at her bag. "May I be excused?" she asked and left the table. She forgot her bag, so when no one was looking, I took her bag. "May I be excused?" I asked, then left with the bag.

I went to my room, which was actually a guest room. Chloe's house is huge. My room is right next to Chloes. I hear crying from her room. I go to my room, lock the door and take out her phone. Crap, her password. I think for awhile, then I think of it 'music4life'. I got it right. I went to her texts. She had 20 texts from Justin 5 from Anna, 5 from Jaelyn, 6 from Nina, 8 from Amber, 4 from Gracie, 2 from Brice, 3 from Cody, 1 from Rylin, and 1 from a girl from our school here at home. The texts said:

_Justin_

_1. Hey, it wasn't what it looked like_

_2. Will you please answer_

_3. Chloe just let me explain_

_4. She kissed me 1st_

_5. Babe, just answer_

_6. Please_

_7. answer please_

_8. come on please im sorry wht do u want me 2 do_

_9. Chloe r u there_

_10. im sorry will u please answer_

_11. let me explain_

_12. y wont u listin_

_13. we are going back to America tomarrow will u please answer_

_14. ? :( answer please_

_15. it wasn't me it was all her she started it all_

_16. is it over between us_

_17. it would be nice to at least know if were r over_

_18. chloe_

_19. meet me at the beach at 7 if u don't come i guess we're over_

_20. I guess i got my answer goodbye chloe i know were over i wont txt u anymore_

_Anna_

_1. Chloe u there_

_2. y havent u answered_

_3. justins been trying to talk to you 4 ever chloe its been about 3 days already_

_4. let him explain_

_5. im going to Texas fro the holidays with my fam u better answer when im back_

_Jaelyn_

_1. why won't u let him explain_

_2. chloe?_

_3. hello_

_4. im goin to tennesee with my fam please answer_

_5. r u better yet?Hello_

_Nina_

_1. chloe it was a misunderstanding_

_2. he luvs u u know that right_

_3. he would never do anything like that_

_4. Will u let him explain please_

_is giving u 1 more chance please listin_

_Amber_

_1. Please dont break up juhloe_

_2. hello u ok_

_3. u there_

_4. let him explain please it waasnt him_

_5. hello_

_6. Let him explain_

_7. He might just think its over between u 2_

_8. is it over?_

_Gracie_

_1. Chloe it wasn't him_

_2. hello_

_3. answer please_

_4. will u answer me PLEASE_

_Brice_

_1. I know justin and he wouldnt do that let him explain_

_2. he doesn't even like her_

_Cody_

_1. Will u let him explain_

_2. chloe u there he needs to explain and i know he would never do anything like that it was all her NOT him_

_3. she just came saying she had a project to work on and they were partners when they werent_

_Rylin_

_1. will u answer us_

_Gabi ( the girl from our school)_

_heard u were back 4 the holidays we missed u welcome back_

None of this makes since. What were thay talking about 'it wasn't him'. And why hasnt anyone talked to me about it. I unlocked my door and went to Chloes room with her phone.

"Why haven't u answered them?" I asked.

"Because, I don't want to talk to them. I read them, but didn't answer."

"Well, you what we haven't gone Christmas shopping. We are going tomarrow.

"What, why?"

"Because and you are going and you can't stay home even if you are throwing up."

"Ugh!"

Jaelyns pov

Chloe still hasn't answered. I'm is Tennesse with my family and I am bored. Anna is in Texas, she can do all kinds of stuff there, here i have nothing. I am in my room ,I just got done eating dinner. I am watching TV nd there isn't really anything good on. I am so bored I go downstairs and get my laptop. I get online to order new clothes. I find about 12 shirts, shoes and pants I like, use my credit cards to pay and I order them.

Annas pov

I wonder what Chloe Jenna, Jealyn are doing? I am floating in a pool in Texas. I would much rather be in Liverpool with all my friends. Ugh! There are all these little cousins of mine who keep splashing me. This is seriously agravating. I bet everyone else is having the best holidays ever and mine will be the worst. I have nobody to talk to and I am surrounded by midgets 24/7.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I hadn't updated awhile, but I have been writing this really long chapter, and everyone gets back at Anubis in this chapter. I hope you like this chapter. **

** Disclaimer-I do not own House of Anubis or Pandora or light blue.**

Chloes pov

I was at the mall, dressed like I usally would, but I am not happy. My long, dark brown hair has been put in a side braid. I am wearing a brown lace like,half sleeve shirt, with brown jeans, brown boots, brown purse. Me and Jenna were going to Bath and Body Works to buy things for our other cousins. We got some things for us and for our family. I have checked my phone about 20 times every hour, hoping for a text I have texted Jaelyn, Anna, Gabi, Nina, Amber and Gracie. I haven't texted Brice, Cody, Rylin, or Justin of course. I still haven't got a text back, but they must be busy.

When we were about to walk into Bath and Body Works, Justin, Cody, Brice, and Rylin were walking towards us, but it didn't look like they noticed me and Jenna. Then right when they walked past, a girl who Anna, Jaelyn, Jenna, and me hate ran up to Justin. Her name was Samantha, she was a bleach blonde, and it looked like she got pink streaks in her hair in the front.

"JUSTIN! There you are. I have been looking for you everywhere. Next time tell me where you'll be and wait." Samantha told him.

"Sorry, babe. I thought you would call or something." Justin told her. Well calling her a name,'babe', something he called me, crushed me. Then he put his arm around her, that broke me. Then he kissed her cheek, that killed me.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" I asked clueless.

"Well, did you see what happened over there?"

"Yes!" I whined. They weren't even that far from me and Jenna, but they didn't notice us. They walked away and went to Hollister. Me and Jenna went to Bath and Body Works and got lotions and body mists and other stuff. Then we went to Aeropostle. We got shirts and other stuff for our other cousins. We don't get our parents stuff we only get things for our cousins our age or younger. The adults get things for people 20 or then walked through the door, right when we were about to walk out. He only had Brice with him. Jenna went to go get me a present at a different store and that was what I was about to go do for her, so I was all alone. This time, they did notice me. They didn't say anything, we shared a glance for a few seconds, then I was out of the store. Then I got a text from Jenna:

**J**- hey where are you?

**C**- leaving areo, going to get ur present

**J**- your now leaving omg

**C**- ya bye see u in an hour at Starbucks

**J**- k bye

Then I went to a place that sells cases for phones, cause Jenna wanted a new case for her IPhone, and I need a new one. I got Jenna one that is an Otter Box thet has a plack plastic part, and a light purple rubber part. It was the one she wanted. I got one for me that had a neon pink plastic and a light neon green rubber part.

Then I go to Starbucks and order an Iced cafe mocha. Then Jenna comes in an orders an Iced caramel macchiato. We sit down at a table for two. "Jaelyns coming back tomarrow, and Anna is coming in tonight." she tells me.

"Oh."

Annas pov

I was packing my bags to go back to home to Flordia. I was finally leaving the kindergardeners and going home. I am in my room and cheack my phone. Chloe had texted me: Hey. I said hi, and put my phone down. I don't really have anything to talk about till we get back to Anubis. WE are going home for Chistmas, same with Jaelyn. We are exchanging our presents and going home, but not opening them till Christmas. Again, same with Jaelyn, I gave her the idea.

Jaelyns pov

I am FINALLY going home. i cant stand another day of boredem. I have benn doing nothing really the whole ime I have been here. I hated this year. My only cousin my age, Besty, is in Bali. I am here in Tennesse watching TV with 3 year olds. I bet Besty is having the time of her life. I am bored now, I am packing my bags and leaving. That is going to be the highlight of my day.

Joys pov

I have been in my bed room alone for all night. I get dressed, and go downstairs. When I go to the dining room to eat breakfast, and my cousin is in my seat. She lookes at me with a evil looking smirk, like she won a game.

I sit in the seat across from her and get my food. My anut is telling them about how great my cousin is. Her name is Amelia. I think she should get lost, just like Amelia Earhart did. My mum says nothing about me. When I graduate, I am moving out of this house, and moving in with Mick. Mick and I already discussed it. I already had my Christmas shopping done. I bet Amelia got me something I hate,or am allergic to. or she might not have gotten me anything at all. If she didn't, then she would act like a little angel and our parents will say, 'Oh, it's all right, sweetie' ,or something like that.

I got her a bottle of her favorite purfume, which she will probably say,'i hate that kind' or, ' You are trying to poison me'. Then I'll get in trouble.

When breakfast is over, I go to my bedroom and text Patricia.

Hey wht r u doing

a few minutes passed as I waited, then she said,

_Nothin u_

being punished by my fam, mostly my cousin and aunt

_oh that sucks_

ikr

_i am sooooo bored_

me 2

_i cant wait to anubis then be with everyone_

ya but i heard chloe and justin broke up and i dont know why and she hasnt texted anyone 4 awhile i wonder wht happened

_ikr maybe she'll tell us when we get back and i think only a few people know justin and chloe told evreyone they told not to tell they mostly only told people who are like their bffs and i think gracie_

oh, i cant wait to leave my cousin oh did i telll u that im moving in with mick after we grad?

_no_

oh well i am

_cool uh i gotta go bye _

ok bye miss u :) :(

Then i put my phone down and turned on the TV

Alfies pov

Last night, Eliot and the other little monsters of my family, were playing with Puddles on the table while we were all eating. I can't wait to go back to Anubis with Amber, Jerome, and everyone else. Me and Willow broke up. I explained everything to Amber. We got back together. Everything is good now. Exept that I can't text anyone since my mum took away my phone because I have to spend time with my family. I can't wait for this to end.

Ambers pov

Im shopping for presents today. I got some for my freinds and my family. I have tried to text Alfie and I got a text from Chloe. I said 'hey' and then asked 'wht happened between u and justin?' and she replied ' tell after break' So I have to wait. Everyone at Anubis is getting everyone presents. I am going to give a lot to Rose. I got her TONS of outfits, toys, hair clips and books. And I bet Nina and Fabian got her something to help her learn. I am done shopping, so I go home and relax.

Ninas pov

I am now engaged to Fabian. We have been discussing everyting. We have been planning the wedding, finding a house or an apartment. But mostly a house. But we aren't going to buy till the end of the year. We were going to tell everyone that we were engaged after we graduate. And we talked about what we are going to do with Rose. Chloe had finally texted me back. We didn't talk much. I still don't know what happened between Justin and her.

Rose will be given our last name after me and Fabian are married. So then she would be, Rosalie Ava Rutter.

Chloes pov

Me and Jenna are walking around the mall and buying somethings for ourselves. We saw Justin around sometimes. Sometimes with Brice, Rylin, Cody and Samantha. Sometimes with just Brice, cody and Rylin. Sometimes with just Samantha. He was usally with Samantha. He saw me most of the time and I know it, and knows I have seen him too. he probably can tell that seeing him with Samantha, or just seeing him alone, breaks my heart. I can tell that him seing me breaks his heart as well. I can tell that Samantha was either someone to get me jealous, or a rebound.

He is close enough to me to where I can tell he is staring at me, but not to close. We glance at each other for a few seconds. Jenna saw some shoes she liked and went into a store and left me alone. The some guy is walking and talking with his friend. I saw him for a second, then looked back at Justin he was till starring at me. The guy runs into me, and he had ice coffee in his hand too. It spilt all over me.

"OH. MY. GOD. " I screamed everyones eyes were on me now.

"I am so sorry. Let me help." The guy said. He was pretty cute. He had dark brown hair about like mine, brown eyes and his hair had bangs, I could tell his hair was spiked up with hair gel. He was dark tan different from Justin's blonde, hair **(A/N-Looks like Alexander Ludwigs hair), **uses some hair gel, blue eyes, and he has a pale tan. He got napkins, and helped wipe of my shirt a little. But my shirt was stll wet.

He finished helping me."Thanks! And sorry." I said.

"You don't need to say sorry to me. I was the one who spilt coffee all over you. But you're welcome. And by the way, my name is Drew." He said.

"Uh, yeah. And I'm Chloe."

We talked a little bit and got to know each other. We went to Starbucks to get him more coffee. We were there about an hour just talking. Then Justin and Samantha came to the food court. They got coffee from Starbucks too, and got some pizza from a place that sells pizza. The only table that was open in the entire food court, was right beside the one me and Drew were at. Justin and Samantha sat there with their food and ate and talked. Me and Drew still sat. We sat for about another half hour. Justin and Samantha did to. I left because of Jenna she text me saying that she was about to leave and to meet her outside of Hollister. Before I left, me and Drew exchanged numbers. Justin was watching me while I left and I know this because I was looking at Drew the entire time while walking away and would look over at Justin really fast and saw him starring. I know he wants me back. I want him back too, but I can't let him hurt me again, like he did , and he knows that.

The day back at Anubis

December 27th, 2013

Tiffany's pov

I did what was to be done. Chloe caught us, now they must be broken up, probably. I went to the Anubis house, and told Trudy that me and Justin were partners for a science project. She let me in a showed me Justins room. He was in his room when I walked in. Trudy left before I went in. He didn't here me since he was listining to music with his headphones on. He was the only one in his room.

I put on the same purfume that Chloe wears, _Light Blue by Dolce and Gabbana,_ so he would think I was Chloe. I went up behind him and put my hands over his eyes. Then I pulled back his chair, and pulled him close to me and kissed him. His back was toward the door, so if you walked in, you wouldn't know if his eyes were opened or closed. He tried to pull away, but if he got loose just a little, I would grab his shirt even tighter. Since he was trying to push me back it looked like he was pushing me against a wall.

It was perfect timing, because Chloe walked in at that moment. She had caught us kissing, well, me kissing him. Well, anyway, she slapped me across the face, the pushed Justin up against the wall. He tried to go after her, but she would shove him away and tell him to leave her alone.

Chloe's pov

Me and Jenna just got back at Anubis. When we got there, only Nina, Fabian, Rose, Amber, Alfie, and Joy were there. I can't wait for Anna and Jaelyn to get here. But I have been dreading the time they will. And I am dreading when Justin will get here.

I have been playing with my _Pandora_ bracelet **(A/N- I am putting everything that is a company or something I don't own, in italics)** that is already filled with charms like the _leading lady clear charm, love connection safety chain, my princess charm, song bird charm, Big Ben charm, cheerleader charm, clover charm, gold heart charm-14k, key to my heart charm- 14k, gold flower safty chain, royal crown w/ diamond charm- 14k, and a queen bee charm- 14k. _Jenna got one too, with the same charms. My parents are realy rich, so they made them frienship bracelets, and got each Anna and Jaelyn a braclet of their own. All of the charms relate to us, so it was perfect. All of the bracelets were a _ sterling silver bracelet_ and I knew that everyones bracelets would fit. But the only difference was, Jenna and Jaelyn has a _silver letter J charm, _Anna has _silver letter A charm, _and I had a _silver letter C charm._

Anna and it sounded like Gracie walked in the front door. Then went upstairs, probably to put their stuff away. A few minutes after they went upstairs, the came into the living room, where everyone else was at. We were talking hugging and saying we missed you to everyone. When the last girl came, which was Patricia who came back with Eddie, all of the girls went up to me Anna and Jenna's room.

"Okay, so you know how I didn't text you or anyone actually at the begging of break, and was ignoring Justin, Rylin, Brice, and Cody."

"Yes." the rest of the girls groaned.

"Well, the reason why is because I was really sad and-"

"We know you were sad." Said Patrica, she is obviously in a bad mood today.

I ignored her comment and went on with what I was saying. "Anyway, I broke up with Justin, and the reason why, is because I caught him kissing Tiffany. And because of that, and how annoying she is, I threw out all of my Tiffany bracelets, and Jenna's.

"Hey, I was looking for those." Jenna complained.

"Well, you have a new bracelet now, and you don't need to look anymore because you know what happened to them."

"Chloe, let him explain." Gracie said.

"Hold on, I'm not finished." I told them, " When me and Jenna were Christmas shopping, Justin was there too. With Cody, Brice, Rylin,... And Samantha."

Jaelyn and Anna gasped. "Do you mean Samantha Marshall?"

"Yes." I answered. Anna and Jaelyn gasped again.

"Who is Samantha?" KT asked.

"Someone we can NOT satnd and is realy annoying. She always would get a boyfriend, then break up with them, after cheating on them. But she doesn't do that anymore. But she does steal boyfriends. Or she'll lie about stuff, and get away with it." Jenna explained. "But she didn't steal Justin, since Chloe and him broke up."

"Sounds like Tiffany. But American instead of French. Wait, She is American right?" Amber said. Me and Anna nodded 'yes'.

"Wait how do you know that Samantha and Justin are or were 'together'?" Emily asked.

"Because Justin called her 'babe' and kissed her put his arm around her." I told her.

"Uh, didn't Justin call you babe?" Nina asked.

"Yes. But guess what." I said.

"What?" everyone asked."

"I met someone at the mall that day. His name is Drew. He is really cute, but I don't think I will start dating him." I told them. Everyone had a smile on their face.

"Chloe, I still think you should let him explain. And LISTIEN to him." Gracie said again.

"No. I am ot talking to him again." I told her, and looked in the mirror and applied a fresh coat of my _watermelon sourbet flavored lipgloss from Bath and Body works._

"Well, then I'll explain for you." Gracie told me.

Gracies pov

"Justin was listining to music. Tiffany came in, and put her hands over his eyes so he couldn't see. He said he thought it was you because she was wearing the same purfume as you do. She didn't even say anything. She got in front of him and when he saw her, she grabbed him and he tried to push her away but she would grab him even tighter and then she was pushed into a wall, and she pulled him close. You walked in right at that moment." I explained to Chloe. Even though she was looking in the mirror fixing her natural, big, curls. Then fixed her mascara. She then went to her closet and picked out a light blue shirt that had a thick brown, leather belt around the stomach, a pair of dark blue, denim shorty shorts, a pair of high knee socks that went to the theigh, a pair of black high tops that went up to the knees, and her finger nails were painted a shining black. She went into the walk in closet that was built with the room. She came out in the outfit. She went back to the mirror, and made sure her hair wasn't messes up. Her hair was still naturally curly like before. She turned around, and I swear, her outfit was cute, but it was kind of inappropriate.

"So, what do ya guys think?" Chloe asked us.

"It's kinda inappropriate." Joy said.

"So, it's not like we're going to school." She said back. That left everyone quiet. Chloe has really changed. Jenna had her face in one of her hands shaking her head. Anna had wide eyes. Nina's mouth was open wide.

She then grabbed a pair of black sunglasses from her vanity, and walked out the door, while everyone was sharing glances, looking a each other, and at her. Besides Anna, Jaelyn ans Jenna.

"She is doing it again." Jaelyn whined.

"Doing what again?" Maria looked over at Jaelyn.

"If she breaks up with someone, or someone breaks up with her, she will dress, well, like that and go shopping, for clothes, music, paint, jewlery..., and boys."

"Wait you mean, like-" Amber started, but Anna cut her off.

"NO! I mean like rebounds." Anna tells us.

"Oh!" Amber said like a dumb person.

Fabian's pov

Justin just got here and all of the guys were in the living room with the TV on. Rose was upstairs taking a nap, next door to Chloe, Anna, and Jenna's room. Chloe came in the living room, and went into the kitchen. Every boy was looking at her. She was dressed so differently than usual. She got a bottle of water, then left.

I looked at Justin. Everyone looked at him. He was still staring at the door. He looked hurt, sad. Even like he wanted to go after her. The outfit was kind of skimpy, it probably turned him on. Then he looked back at the TV, then got up and went outside. I bet he is going to go after her.

Nina then came down stairs, followed by Amber and the others. "So, we never asked how your holidays went."Amber asked.

"Wait. What was Chloe doing?" I asked

"Looking for boys." Anna told me.

"I bet I know which boy she'll find." Eddie jokes. And at that, we all chuckle a little** (A/n- chuckle still sounds funny to me. ;P) **because of hoew Justin looked like a lost puppy when he went after her.

"What do you mean? What are you laughing at?" Nina asks us.

"Justin saw Chloe, then when he left he followed her. He looked like a lost puppy when he went after her." Harry said.

"Oh. Anyway, how were your holidays and stuff. Oh and when are we going to exchange presents?"

" On New Years Eve. And My Christmas was great."I tell them, smiling at Nina.

"Me too." Says Nina smiling at me too.

"I had thw worst Holidays ever. I have to be with a demon toad." Alfie said with wide eyes and a quivering lip.

"What?" Jaelyn asks him.

"My cousins demon toad Puddles, I think he wants to kill me, but he is just waiting for the right time." Alfie explained.

"Okay then. Mine was ok." Jenna said. The rest of the holidays were ok but Anna's and Jaelyn's and Amber. They hardly did anything.

Justin's pov

When I saw Chloe leave in that outfit, I knew she was looking for rebounds. That's what she does after all of her break ups. When I caught up with her, she saw me and started running. She plays soccer, so she runs alot, and fast. But I play soccer too, and I run a lot and am fast too, so I catch up to her again.

"Chloe,what are you doing?" I ask her event though I already know.

"Like you don't know." She says as well as slowing down, but I'm in front of her, walking backwards. I can tll she's already annoyed.

"Yeah, I do. But why?"

"Because. And what I'm not aloud."

"Well, it doesn't really work if know it's a rebound move." That made her stop walking. She opened her mouth like she was about to say something, then closed it. Just likw what she does when she is afriad to talk in front of a lot of people in class.

"Well, it looks like you got one. And it was totally obvious." She tell me after about 5 minutes. That makes me do the same exact thing as her. She then walked ahead of me. So I caught up with her again.

"Samantha was a rebound. But what about that other guys at the mall.?"

"Who? Drew? We're just friends. I don't like him that way. And besides he has a girlfriend."

"Yeah, him. But I broke up with Samantha right before Christmas." I tell her that, but she keeps walking

" Well, you know I hate her guts."

"Yeah, I do. Thats why I went out with her."

"Huh, you know what makes no since to me?"

"What?" I ask.

"Why you would find a rebound, right after a break-up because your girfriend caught you being kissed, or kissing another girl."

"Oh,so you're my girlfriend now?" I ask with a smile, and I stop her and I stop myself to.

"UGH!" She screaches with a look of disgust on her face and she stomps off."DID YOU LISTIN TO A WORD I SAID?" she yelled at me.

"YES!" I yelled back. I run after her again.

When I caught up with her, we were already at the bus a bus came, there was no seats left, so she would have had to stand. But a boy about 2 years older gave Chloe his seat. I guessed it was because of how she was dressed, and that thougth disgusted me. I got on the bus with her and i was standing the entire time. Then the bus was full but there was some more people that needed to get on. everyone was asked that if they were married or dating or family to share a seat. There were only about 4 people who moved. There were 6 people who needed to get on.

"Justin, just sit here." I heard Chloe tell me. She was sitting up, waiting for me to sit down. When I sit down, she sits on my lap, and pulls out her phone and starts texting wasn't that long with Chloe sitting on my lap, cause we got to the mall soon after I actually sat down.

When we got inside, I kept trying to talk to Chloe, while she was shopping. Her dad works in England sometimes and has a lot of money from here too, so she is buying a lot and is making me carry most of her bags. Occasionaly,there would be a boy that looked our age or older, that would come over and Chloe and him would flirt right in front of me as if I wasn't even there. She didn't give or accept anyones numbers though.

"Ya know, I would really like it if you didn't flirt with boys in front of me. I don't know if you remember, but we were dating once too." I told her as another boy she was flirting with walked away.

"That's why I'm doing it." she says.

"Well, would you stop?"

"Hmm, let me think. NO!" She says

"Can we go? You have been to every store here."

"Uh, yeah." She says.

We can finally leave. We got in a taxi instead of a bus, since she had so many bags. I still don't know why I went to the mall with her, if I new what she was doing. We got back to the house faster than we got to the mall. We went inside and everyone was watching TV with Rose in the play pen sleeping. It was only 3:30pm when we got back. Chloe had me put her stuff away in her room.

I put all of her shirts and shorts and what ever she got put away. Now I wonder how she wasn't cold in that outfit she was wearing. But it was hot out for the middle of winter. It was about 60 degress but it was still kind of cold. I put away all of her things really fast. As putting her last thing away which was a book on her and Jenna, Jaelyn, Anna's book shelf, somebooks fell off, and one was Chloe's diary. It opened to a page. At the bottom of every page on a bottom corner was the name _Chloe_ in purple lines were purple dots,and there were purple flowers that were just a little lighter than the dots and the name in the corner. the rest of the page was just a lighter purple than the flowers on the corner where the name was. I saw my name on the page, so I read what she wrote,

_December 11, 2013_

_I was at the mall with Jenna, the day after Thanksgiving, we were Christmas shopping that late. But while we were there, I saw My ex-boyfriend with Slutty Samantha._** Wow, she really hates her**._ But I met someone that day his name was Drew. He had dark brown hair and browneyes. He was really cute, and very different from Justin, but I like Justin more. But if Drew didn't have a girlfriend, which is Gabi, I would take him for I could tell that Samantha was a rebound. And I know Justin wants me back, I could tell by the way he was staring at me when I left the I was looking at Drew while I was leaving, I glanced at Justin a few times and he was starring at me. I know he wants me back. I want him backtoo, but I can't let him hurt me again, like he did. And he knows that._

There was more but it was a different subject so I didn't read it. I shouldn't have even read what I did. But she's right, I want her back. And I know I can't hurt her again like I had. But that was Tiffany's fault. And I will get her back, and I won't give up till she takes me back.

**ok now that the chapter is over, I have been wanting to ask this question for awhile. I was wanting to know who your top 5 favorite characters are from my story and how I made them and what your favorite parts in my story are. And I know there are a few of the Characters that I haven't really shown their personalites musch, but there will be more of them. please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_ REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_ _REVIEW _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
